Freefall (Reverb)
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Freefall is for the Gem-based Character Contest. She is based off of Tourmaline, representing healing and calm. Freefall, colored by me, Joy Ang base Appearance Freefall is a short, scrawny dragoness, with huge, trailing wings and short legs. Her head is thin, and her horns curve elegantly, while chipped at the edges. Her slightly ripped wings are usually folded close to her chest, and her legs are short, ending in small, dainty talons. Her claws, once curved and polished, are broken and sharp, and her tail usually curves over her hind talons. Freefall’s dull scales are a pinkish-red, with green accents, and her underbelly is a pale, bubblegum pink. She has green, tired eyes, that usually stare off into the distance. Freefall has her fair share of adornments, with draping cords with hanging gemstones, and plenty of gold bands. She has no emotional attachment to any of them. She has the mark of the pack, to her dismal. It’s a white, curling mark, reminiscent of vines. Personality Freefall is a passionate, honest dragoness, with no plans to give up on her beliefs. She’ll stop at nothing to keep the Pack at bay, even if that means putting her own life on the line. Freefall is an extrovert, and a leader. She was always in the center of the group, talking and laughing. She holds herself high, with a commanding aura. Freefall is forgetful, and has little self-esteem. She was a moons-forsaken Coyote of all things. She pushes herself to hard, and has no sense of danger, at least, when its her life on the line. History Pre-History Freefall was hatched to a pair of high ranking SkyWings, Gem and Inferno. Gem, her mother, had just enough royal blood to keep them in the Sky capitol, and their life was easy. Inferno, her father ran a network of merchants, paying for his place with the imports for the aristocrats. Dragonethood Freefall grew up draped in silks and gold and never wanting for a meal. And she had the personality to go with it. She was a snappy, entitled little dragonet, who was as reckless as she was bratty. She was always the ringleader of the dragonets’ bad ideas, like charging into the throne room without warning, or seeing who could fly the farthest across the dining hall without falling. That was, until she was 5. In the eyes of the aristocracy, she was too old to keep up her shenanigans. At five, she was given battle lessons, in the vain hope she might end up in the military, far away from them. She kept her childish ways, and used her new skills against them, taking more time in weaving her schemes, striking when they thought they were safe. With her superiors fed up, she was sent away to Possibility. She was a mediocre guard, and an even worse hunter. She took no pride in her job, doing the barest minimum, more likely found browsing the marketplaces or listening to the bards or stories of the old locals. At 7, the news was sent back to the capitol that Freefall had gone missing on patrol. The reaction was as if a particularly rough battle had been won. No one missed the annoying dragonet who had hidden mice in their soup bowls, or a frog in their bed mats. They had had a small feast, solemnity just barely masking the freed joy. Adulthood Freefall was found by a pair of Coyotes. One, red, and the other, pale brown. The two dragons, Rebel and Cacao, told her they’d found her downstream from her post, and came to the conclusion she had fallen asleep, and hit her head. She remembered none of it. She had joined Rebel and Cacao across the desert, trying to remember the last 7 years of her life. No matter how hard she tried, she never did. She began to lose hope, calling herself Amnesia after her lack of memories. She joined the Coyotes, gaining the mark that is now a scourge on her life. Amnesia lived as a Warrior for years, always tentative to attack, always asking if it was right. She was shut down each time, told it was just a means to an end, that they would be rewarded years from now, that they were going to rid Pyrrhia of the scourges it faced. At 12, a longtime fully fledged adult, she had long ago stopped trying to remember her life before. She was a respected Warrior, with her own little reputation as a great and a merciful fighter. Until she met Monsoon. The old healer looked down on her associates, but began a mentor to Amnesia. She began to open up to the hybrid, and Amnesia eventually told her that half her life what nothing more then a dark, hazy cloud. Monsoon, pitying her, contacted an old friend in hopes they would have a cure. She was given an enchanted flower, a forget-me-not, and told it could cure the Amnesia’s head injury. Amnesia went back and forth for year, too terrified of what her past could have been, and even more scared of what she might do if she stayed a Coyote any longer. When she finally did take it, it was slow to work, and she spent a week with little to no change. Now 14, she renounced her name as a Coyote, disgusted by the idea of killing her own queen, even if she hadn’t been the nicest dragonet. She left them, and preaches of their evil goals. She will now stop at nothing to warn the SkyWing Queen, and stop the Pack before its too late. Gallery FreefallBase_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Joy Ang base, colored by myself FreefallRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough headshot by myself Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress